Tournament of Souls
by Osirois
Summary: After 200 years of being tortured by the two swords Siegfried has decided to pass the swords on to someone else. He holds a Tournament where 14 warriors fight for the right to own the swords, but will the competitors realize what they are truly fighting for before it is too late. T for a little blood and gore and a bit of bad language.


**Hello everyone my name is Osirois. If you are taking the time to read this story thank you. Anyway this is a story idea that I came up with a while ago and decided to make it a reality. I will try to make this as historically acturate as possible. I worked hard on this so please reveiew**

**Thank you and Enjoy**

Siegfried stared at his tired and old reflection in the mirror, Tira and Talim stood behind him emitting a red and blue aura respectively. The two women were being possessed by the spirit sword Soul Calibur and the dark evil sword Soul Edge; because of this the swords used them as a way to speak out their messages.

Oh how the two unholy swords had tortured him, never leaving his side at any cost staying with him for a total of 200 years. They were aging him but very slowly, his long luxurious blonde hair was now tainted and looked like a dirty piece of paper. His skin wrinkled and dusty and his body tattered and overused.

The swords also made him weaker but only enough to where he himself couldn't destroy them in any way, he loathed this fact as he often dreamt that he would be free from the accursed swords, when he was a bit younger almost 100 years ago he thought he had finally been freed from the swords ever powerful grip on his soul but sadly this was not the case.

He had destroyed Nightmare his evil side who was also known as the Azure Knight, but Soul Edge did not give up that easily. The second Siegfried's back was turned the unholy energy rushed him like a predator capturing his dinner.

Siegfried turned around and began to walk through the door of his room, it was very clean and very big but Siegfried always hated going to sleep because the swords always kept their eye on him, always observant and never taking their eye off him, but no longer, soon the horrible curse of the swords would be taken off of him and given to someone else.

Tira and Talim followed him steadily as he opened the door with his weak and feeble hands. The sword aged him but at the same time refusing to let him die causing him much loss and pain over the 200 years the swords had controlled him, they had left at a certain point going to two siblings named Patrokolos and Pyhrra Alexandria.

The problem had been theirs but Siegfried felt their suffering was too much and allowed the swords to return. That was his mistake as he realized the swords would never let him go and keep him alive forever until a new and proper host was found.

He had many regrets over the years as he slowly lost everything, his wife Hilde Wolfkrone had suffered greatly before finally dying before him, all his friends slowly dispersed and did not return as his sanity also disappeared without even the slightest trace.

The swords still infected his body but they possessed Tira and Talim to prevent less harm to their real host. Tira had offered herself as a host for Soul Edge from the start as she served it willingly; Talim on the other hand did not get off as easily as she was possessed before she arrived at her village where she was a wind priestess.

The women had both aged beautifully thanks to the swords' energies, Talim's hair was curled and let down in loose locks that fell down to her hips. She wore her linen shorts that let the wind glide through allowing her to use her wind powers with ease.

Tira's pigtails were replaced by a single ponytail tied up together; she wore her usual skimpy outfit that exposed a bit too much.

Siegfried's walk was shaky at first but in time he developed a smooth pace allowing him to get into the hallways of the coliseum where the competition was being held. The competition would hopefully find the new host of the swords and free Siegfried of his 200 year curse.

The curse of course would make it so that Siegfried would die the second the two swords flee his body but he felt it was a small prie to pay to finally be free. He finally managed to make his way into the actual coliseum the soft sand crunching under his worn feet.

"The Warriors are arriving" Talim said in a voice that certainly wasn't hers.

"Let's see who arrives first" Tira said in a demonic voice. The doors of the coliseum were slung opened by the guards Siegfried had hired to make sure only the true warriors could past through.

The first warrior or rather warrioress, stepped through. The girl seemed to be rather young but wore a serious and distinguished look on her face. Her reddish hair was shortened at her eyes while the rest cascaded down like a red river. She wore casual clothes made up of a dress that was cut and worn as a shirt and pants; she had on boots made from a type of material foreign to Siegfried. Her weapon was a bow and several types of arrows all sorted into a small holder that she used like a backpack.

"Hello" greeted Siegfried brining a slight smile onto the face of the girl; "Hello" she greeted giving a slight wave as she approached the tattered old warrior. "I'm Nicolette O'Brien" said the young archer.

Talim instantly appeared scaring the girl and making Siegfried laugh, "You are here for Soul Calibur…correct?" Talim said in a dull monotone voice that did not match the smile that she was wearing. Nicolette nodded and was escorted away by Talim.

The next two contestants arrived each unique in his or her own way, it was a tall knight complete in armor escorting a princess dressed in exquisite clothing. Siegfried smiled and the girl smiled back but the knight merely continued escorting the girl up to Siegfried.

"Hello" Siegfried said and tried his best to bow knowing that he was in the presence of royal blood, "Hello sir" the girl said kindly and nudged the knight next to her

"Caruso Vegaheart, I shall also be competing" the Knight said grimly as Siegfried got a good look at the two, the knight was younger than Siegfried thought as he saw that the young knight had long black hair with green eyes glistening like an emerald glistening.

All of his body was covered up and only his sword and shield stood out from the dull armor. The girl was definitely of royal blood as she was dressed in beautiful frilled dress, but under this Siegfried could clearly see that the girl was indeed competing as he saw the clothes under the dress were that of a warrior, her weapon was an impressively designed snake sword made of colorful metals. "Eleanor Danielle Edwards the second" the girl said giving a small curtsy.

Siegfried gasped realizing that he was in front of the royalist of the royal; the Edwards family was very legendary as they took over the Wolfkrone single handedly. The knight was also from a legendary family, the Vegahearts had served the Edwards family for an eternity and would give their lives up for any of them, because of this their family was treated very well, but Siegfried had heard that all of the Vegahearts had died, why was one still alive?

The two followed Talim and the girl was hugged by the archer, they seemed to be good friends and got acquainted instantly and Siegfried could have sworn he heard the girl say "Sister" but that was impossible, the Edwards family had only one daughter. Siegfried dismissed this fact and decided that he would simply ask one of the two girls later.

The next warrior came in and instantly Siegfried was impressed, he was decorated in heavy armor from head to toe, all the pieces of armor shone in the sun except for the helmet which was not as polished or brassy. The warrior too heavy steps revealing an axe that he placed over his shoulder, the warrior was a gladiator but still used an axe, which Siegfried was even more impressed.

The young warrior reminded Siegfried a lot of himself when he was younger and remembering such old times brought a smile to Siegfried's face but as the warrior approached Siegfried's smile dropped as he noticed the warrior's long blonde hair and feminine features.

The warrior was a young girl, this may have shocked Siegfried but it also caused him to gain a newfound respect for the girl. Being a gladiator was very difficult and the fact that the girl had several scars proved that she had seen the light of battle quite a few times and even managed to do what millions of other gladiators couldn't: come back alive.

"I am Soniakatia, the mighty gladiator," she said softly but sternly. Siegfried outstretched his hand, which at this time was getting more and more difficult as he aged, but he was relieved nonetheless as the young gladiator smiled and shook Siegfried's hand.

"An Honor miss Sonia" Siegfried said as the young gladiator smiled at him knowingly before Tira escorted her to the side for Soul Edge. Siegfried turned back around and sighed, the poor girl would have to be very strong in order to handle such a burden but he shrugged it off as the next warrior came in dragging along two katanas which looked exactly like each other in every way, shape, and form.

The young warrior was a female samurai wearing a brightly colored red and white kimono. The samurai girl walked with great pride, her hair was cut like a traditional samurai would have it but was much longer around her forehead.

The samurai warrior approached Siegfried and bowed gracefully her dull black hair shaking a bit. "Konichiwa" the young woman said in her native language "I am Ann Kim Mitsurugi" the young samurai said as he gasped. Could it be? The young woman had a name that reminded him of something, but what?

Damn his forgetfulness, what he forgot was clearly important but why was that? Suddenly it dawned upon him, he remembered a name and a face. Heshiro Mitsurugi, one of the most legendary samurais in history. A long time ago Siegfried had fought along the man who strictly preferred to be referred to as Mitsurugi, and now a descendant of his was in front of him.

"Is something wrong sir?" the young samurai said. "Um…No...of course not… j…just go wait over there with the others" Siegfried responded pointing the girl to the side for Soul Calibur.

Siegfried rubbed his eyes tiredly thinking that he was seeing things as the next warrior stepped through. She was tall, no not tall she was gigantic, she was twice maybe even three times as tall as Siegfried; she had very long black hair and wore war paint all over her face.

She wore a bikini woven from looked like straw; the same material was used as a skirt. The closer she got to Siegfried the more Siegfried thought she was going to squish him but when she was finally standing before Siegfried holding to long Knives proudly at her sides the woman did little except look at Siegfried with a look of disdain.

"Athissa" the warrioress said in a loud and booming voice "I come here for Tournament to represent fellow Amazonians", Siegfried now understood why the woman was so tall and now he was a little bit scared of what the proud Amazonian would do once she got her hands on one of the male competitors. He had heard many legends about the Amazonians and how they would kill any man that would come near them or their village but never in his whole life did he think he would actually meet a full blooded Amazonian.

Athissa then walked away allowing Siegfried to breathe a bit before the next warrior came. He was fit and powerful in size, the warrior was Egyptian but seemed to be dressed in more modern clothing made up of a set of armor that covered everything below his hips, and nothing covered his chest area. His hair was long in the front but surprisingly short in the back, the warrior's hair was so long his eyes were hidden under the long flowing locks.

The warrior walked abnormally and as he came closer Siegfried saw that he was dragging behind him a large mallet and a sickle sword. The sickle sword was covered in very strange inscriptions that seemed to be hieroglyphics etched in quite a long time ago. The warrior did not greet Siegfried instead he merely said his name Gahiji and went over to stand next to Athissa.

The next warrior ran at Siegfried with quickly barely giving him time to react before she bowed and giggled.

"I am Jasmine" the young girl said as she took out two daggers from long sleeves that draped at her sides "And I am the most renowned assassin this world has ever known" Siegfried knew this already, only the greatest warriors had been invited to the tournament because Siegfried expected no less from the competitors who were giving up their very souls to be joined with the swords.

The girl was not very tall but was not as short as the princess who was the shortest of all the competitors. She had her hair tied up in a very tight pony tail that curled like a boa constrictor around her neck. She wore a long dress with long sleeves to be able to hold the daggers; which seemed to be her only weapons. Siegfried did not smile at her as he told her to walk over to the Soul Edge side without a second glance. He hated assassins and considering the girl was supposedly the best of the best, she deserved Siegfried's hatred all the more.

The next warrior looked as if she was made for speed. She was skinny but not necessarily frail; her weapon looked as if it was an axe combined with a boomerang and similar to its holder it was skinny but looked like it could pack a punch. The warrior took a few steps and bolted at Siegfried making Siegfried flinch before noticing she was merely showing off her speed. "Hello kind sir I am Isabella Sequoia, it is nice to meet you" she said a bit nicely. Siegfried ushered her towards Soul Calibur but was surprised when she went to the other side instead.

The next warrior came in silently; he was quiet and seemed to be a humble nobleman. He held a rapier in one hand and the other a cover for it. He looked to be very strong but it was clear that he was better at using his stamina than he was his strength. The warrior introduced himself as Jessie Connerfield, and he was indeed a nobleman known for serving a famous queen. The nobleman walked away and as he did so Siegfried could have sworn that he saw him wink at the knight Caruso.

After that a ninja came into the coliseum stealthily and removed his black satin mask revealing a pale face with clear blue eyes and curly blond hair "My name is Takeshi" he did not look like or even sound like he was Japanese and this surprised Siegfried but before he could ask questions the young man took his stance next to Ann Kim the samurai.

Not to long after that an old man came in wearing heavy Viking armor that was now torn and beaten. Despite the man's age he wore on his face severe battle scars that Siegfried knew were real in an instant. The man had a long scraggily beard that had many knots and tangles but still managed to keep in place, his weapon was a large war hammer that was extremely heavy and blunt on both sides and had a very short handle.

The man rushed Siegfried and embraced him in a bear hug, knocking the air out of him and almost strangling him with the brute force the Viking had. Siegfried could smell the man and what he smelled made him throw up; it was a very musty scent that smelt like raw meat and sea salt. "Hello" the man bellowed after he dropped Siegfried.

"I am Balder, one of the last Vikings in existence" Siegfried could not breathe and flailed around helplessly, Talim approached and passed her hand over Siegfried's back allowing him to breather evenly again, the man Balder left Siegfried and went to stand over by Athissa who was screaming at Gahiji for some unknown reason.

The next warrior was Native American girl decorated with all sorts of animal furs and feathers. She wore a beautiful and elegant headdress that highlighted her kind looking eyes that shone in the light, her weapon was a tomahawk painted red. The girl introduced herself as Jo but that was all she said as she went over and stood next to Eleanor who was combing her hair as Caruso watched intently.

Siegfried waited a while longer as he tried his best to straighten his thoughts but as he did so he heard a violent screaming, a tall warrior ran into the room flailing his head around violently screaming, "get it off" repeatedly. Many of the warriors rushed the man attempting to get whatever it was off but as Siegfried paid closer attention he noticed something, the thing that the man so desperately wanted off was a small man.

The warriors finally managed to get the little man off of the tall warrior and the little man began to flail around helplessly. A bit of explaining later revealed that the little man was merely a hungry native who confused the tall man for some type of animal, he was also in the tournament brining with him a poisoned spear.

The man revealed that he was a barbarian saying that he was "Napping" because he wanted to come into the coliseum last but was interrupted by the native whose name was revealed to be Freddie; or something closely translated to that. The barbarian said his name was Jordane and soon after everyone was calmed down they all arranged themselves in order awaiting the word of the powerful Siegfried.

"Hello to all you warriors young and old" Siegfried said his voice booming but coming out some what hoarsely, " I am Siegfried Schtauffen, a warrior like yourselves, and although I may not look it, I am actually over 200 years old" he said and following his words there was brief muttering and whispers.

"I of course know the reason you are here, to fight for the right to obtain these swords," he said as Tira and Talim came up to where he was standing holding Soul Calibur and Soul Edge respectively. "These young women are Tira and Talim, they speak for the swords"

Hello" Talim said her voice being her own and not the sword's

"Greetings Mortals" Tira said in the demonic voice she was forced to use.

Following these words there were once again brief murmurs "It may seem impossible but these swords are alive in every way you and I are but these swords need hosts to live and fight, this is of course where you come in, I have invited all of you because you are known as the best of your class. Whether you be an Assassin,"he said pointing at Jasmine who beamed.

"Or Samurai" after this Ann Kim paid more attention "Or any other kind of warrior, you are all here for one reason to fight which is what you have trained to do. The winner of this tournament will win both swords and with them do whatever it is that they please, the swords' powers are limitless and if they are to choose you then you will gain all their powers including the one that has kept me alive for all these years…Immortality" he said and there were grins of approval and several warriors began listening even more intently.

"But for the losers there is only one prize" he said as all the warriors waited breathlessly for the next words " The prize is DEATH!" he screamed

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, anyways review**


End file.
